How it Should Have Ended
by Joshu93
Summary: This is for NaruSaku Shippers ONLY. This is my alternate ending to chapters 699 and 700. Rated M to be safe.


**This is for NaruSaku Shippers ONLY. This is my alternate ending to chapters 699 and 700. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto. If I owned Naruto, Naruto and Sakura would have ended up together as a couple since the beginning of the manga.**

* * *

><p>Sakura arrived at what was left of the Valley of the End, her emerald eyes spotting Naruto and Sasuke next to each other bloody and beaten and each missing an arm. Sakura felt her heart race with fear as she quickly jumped over to the two.<p>

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto as Sakura landed in front of them and immediately went into medic mode as she placed her hand over both Naruto and Sasuke's injured arm, pouring medical chakra into them.

"Sakura… I…" started Sasuke before he was interrupted by Sakura.

"Don't, I need to concentrate." said Sakura as she fought back tears.

"I'm sorry." said Sasuke with sadness in his voice.

Naruto stared at the two sadly before turning his head away unable to look at them.

"Sorry?! You're sorry?! Do you think that by just saying sorry that it will make everything you did not only to me but Naruto as well disappear like that." yelled Sakura as tears fell from her eyes as she glared at the ground.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura in surprise, not expecting something like that from her.

"Sakura.." started Sasuke before he was once again interrupted by Sakura.

"I said don't Sasuke, and I meant what I said. Saying you're sorry is not going to change anything, so do not even try." said Sakura as she finished healing what was left of their arms.

Naruto sat up and was about to say something before he felt Sakura slap the back of his head before she hugged him just like she did after he defeated Pein.

"Baka…" cried Sakura on his shoulder as her grip on him tightened.

Naruto's face softened as a small smile appeared on his face as he returned the hug bringing Sakura closer to him.

"Thank you." murmured Sakura.

"Huh? What for?" asked confused Naruto causing Sakura to chuckle.

"Thank you for keeping your promise to me even though I tried to break you out of it." replied Sakura referring to the fake confession at the Land on Iron.

"You don't have to thank me Sakura-chan." said Naruto.

"I know, but I want too. I am also thankful that you are okay. I almost lost you once I don't want to lose you again. I don't know what I would do without you." said Sakura referring to the moment where Naruto just about died after Kurama was extracted from him as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Sakura-chan…" murmured Naruto as he rubbed Sakura's back to calm her down as we whispered 'I'm okay' over and over until Sakura calmed down.

Sasuke watched them silently when he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up to find that it was Kakashi.

After a few minutes, Naruto and Sakura reluctantly let go of each other.

"You know what you guys have to do now." Sakura said sobering the mood wiping the tears from her eyes.

They both nodded knowing they had to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Naruto asked as he looked at his missing arm.

"I got an idea, why don't the two of you use your good arms. You should still be able to do the jutsu with your other hands." recommended Kakashi

Quickly catching on Naruto and Sasuke extended their good arms towards each other. Together they formed a hand seal, and performed the jutsu. All across the world the Infinite Tsukuyomi cocoons were opened. Shinobi and people across the globe were awakened from their dream worlds.

Next, Sasuke released the tailed beasts from their trance. Naruto and Kurama quickly found each other and shared a toothy fox grin.

* * *

><p>[A few weeks later]<p>

The original Team 7 stood at the village gates ready to see one of their members off.

"You know you are really lucky that you are not going to be imprisoned for life. However, since you helped undo Infinite Tsukuyomi, and fighting with us in the war and ending it, I pulled some strings so you're off the hook. But never forget that this is all thanks to Naruto. He is the real hero of this war." explained the newly appointed Sixth Hokage Kakashi to Sasuke.

"You're leaving already, but Tsunade-shishou is almost done with your prosthetic arm." said Sakura who was reluctant to see her friend leave after everything Naruto and her did to bring him back just for him to turn around and leave again.

"All my life it's been shaped by others, I tried to live up to my brother and my father's expectations, then I lived for revenge as Itachi-niisan put me on that path. He manipulated me into an avenger hoping that I would be a hero. When I learned the truth, Tobi or whatever his name was, used my pain to make me his weapon of revenge. It just seems that all my life I've been doing things because it was through the manipulations of others. I can't put all the blame on that, I choose it after all. During these past few weeks I realized that I don't know who I really am. Without revenge who am I? I need to know that, I need to leave and find myself and keep everyone out of trouble. I need to understand my place in life." explained Sasuke.

"What... if... I told you that I wanted..." Sakura never got finish, because Sasuke cut her off.

"No, Sakura you need to stay. You need to find where your heart truly belongs because it never belonged to me and you would never find it if you went with me. said Sasuke not wanting Sakura to finish her sentence.

Sakura hung her head in sadness when she heard this.

"B..But.." Again Sakura was interrupted when she felt Sasuke poke her forehead.

"Once I have found my answers, I'll return." Sasuke said as he turned, and started walking down the road.

As Sasuke walked down the path, he looked and he saw Naruto standing off to the side.

Naruto pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Here, I wanted to give this back." Naruto said placing the object in Sasuke's hand.

"I'll hang onto this until we finally settle things." Sasuke said as he took his old headband.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a quick smile before he quickly pocketed the headband and started walking again.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi watched Sasuke walk away until they could not see him any longer.

* * *

><p>[A couple days later]<p>

A couple days have passed since Sasuke left and during that time, Sakura has been thinking where her heart truly belongs and it has been really bugging her.

Currently, Sakura was walking down a street and noticed a bench, the same bench where Sasuke complimented her forehead.

"This is where Sasuke complimented my forehead." thought Sakura as she sat down on the bench.

"You have a large and charming forehead. Makes me want to kiss it."

Sakura froze in her spot. That voice. Sakura quickly looked up to see Naruto smiling tenderly at her.

"Wha...wha..." Sakura managed out as she stared at Naruto with a shocked face. Naruto awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

The gears started to turn in Sakura's head. Everything started to click into place, she had based her whole 'love' of Sasuke on that memory only to find out that it was Naruto all along.

"That... that was you, all those years ago." Sakura said, as she felt tears sting her eyes.

Naruto answered with a nod of his head.

"Why did you never tell me?" asked Sakura.

Naruto gave her a solemn look "Let's be real here, Sakura-chan... You wouldn't have listened to me back then... In fact, you would've-"

"-Ignored you.. And call you annoying.." Sakura looked down as she finished the sentence for him. She then sighed. "I was such a bitch to you back then."

"You were not a bitch Sakura-chan, you never were and you never will." said Naruto trying to cheer her up, but all she did was shake her head in disbelief.

"Naruto, I didn't know how good your transformation jutsu was and it had always puzzled me as to why Sasuke was acting so strange. Come to think of it, you did a really good job as Sasuke and I wouldn't have been confused if he hadn't called me 'annoying' a few minutes later. It was at that moment that I had a taste of what you must have gone through every time I called you that. I tried to be nicer to you, but I was already in the habit of cutting you down all the time. I'm sorry I've been so mean to you Naruto. I had Sasuke on a pedestal and you had to work your way up." said Sakura with her head down feeling bad on how she treated Naruto in the past.

Suddenly Sakura felt the blonde put his finger under her chin bringing her head up before she felt Naruto's lips on her forehead.

After leaning back, Naruto looked down at her giving her a genuine smile.

"Sakura-chan…I love you. As far back as I can remember, I have loved you and only you. You are the only person I can see myself spending the rest of my life with." said Naruto with such conviction and emotion that Sakura started to cry once again.

"Naruto…" mumbled Sakura stunned by what Naruto told her. She knew Naruto loved her from Sai, but even so she was still taken back by the conviction and emotion from Naruto's confession.

Before she knew what she was doing, Sakura latched onto Naruto, kissing him on his lips. Naruto stood their shocked. Sakura was kissing him. Naruto quickly got over the shock and kissed Sakura back deepening the kiss.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before they broke away panting for breath.

"I love you too Naruto." said Sakura.

"W-what, you mean it." said Naruto a little hesitant to believe her.

"I've been so confused with my feelings for you ever since you returned with Jiraiya-sama," said Sakura as she tightly grasped Naruto's hand. "Then when Sasuke was leaving he told me that I had to find where my heart truly belonged. When you kissed my forehead, everything clicked into place. I finally realized what my feelings are for you. I love you Naruto, you were the one I loved all along."

After Sakura finished her explanation, she placed another kiss on Naruto's lips before pulling away.

"So…does this mean we're a couple?" asked Naruto a little unsure where they stood at the moment.

She looked up at him and smiled a smile that lifted his spirits.

"If you want us to be, we are." replied Sakura.

"Then I guess we'll see where we go from here then eh?" stated Naruto as he brought Sakura into hug which she returned immediately loving the feeling of being wrapped up in his warm embrace.

"I love you Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Naruto….-kun." said Sakura with a smile on her face as she added the honorific at the end of his name for the first time.

* * *

><p>[15 Years Later]<p>

The Village Hidden in the Leaves had advanced and thrived greatly in the years following the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Sakura was now head medic at Konoha's hospital, and she was considered the greatest medical mind in the world greatly surpassing even her master Tsunade who was very proud of her apprentice for surpassing her.

Sai had taken over as leader of the ANBU, and had married Ino. With Ino taking over the Interrogation and Torture department. They both had a child, and were happily married.

Hinata was now the Hyuuga clan head, with her husband Kiba at her side. Kiba was now the Inuzuka clan head.

Once Naruto and Sakura were officially together. Naruto had the difficult task in turning Hinata down, telling her that he was flattered she felt that way about him but his heart belonged to Sakura. To his surprise, when he told Hinata, she didn't seem that upset. In fact, she told him that she that she had a feeling it was going to happen eventually, so she had been prepared for this moment. Naruto thanked Hinata for being so understanding.

Not too long afterwards, did Kiba announce that he and Hinata were dating. Now the both of them were happily married with a set of twins, with one more on the way.

Choji took over as Akimichi clan head after his father stepped down. He married a woman within the clan, and had a daughter.

Shikamaru was now the Nara clan head, and also the current Hokage's adviser. To no ones surprise Shikamaru and Temari married. With Gaara happily allowing Temari to transfer to Konoha, but not before Kankuro gave Shikamaru a warning to never hurt his sister. Now Temari was assisting Iruka, who was now headmaster, at the academy. Gaara and Kankuro regularly visited Konoha to see Temari, and their nephew, who was as smart maybe smarter than his parents.

Shino took over the Aburame clan after his father stepped down. He married a woman within the clan, and had a daughter.

Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato all retired from shinobi life and were happily watching Konoha prosper and grow.

Anko was now a sensei, and her body was still the envy of many of the village kunoichi. Shortly after the war Anko had tracked Orochimaru down. After some convincing Anko was able to get her curse mark removed and was free from its curse.

TenTen had achieved her dream, and had become a legendary kunoichi known and feared around the world. She even earned praise from her hero, Tsunade, causing her pass out on the spot. Even though she was still an active ninja, she opened a weapon shop to occupy some of her free time.

Lee was now a sensei, and was still as energetic and passionate as ever. Much like Gai, Lee now had a student who shared his passion and intensity.

Now we get to Naruto, who was happily humming as he typed on his computer. Naruto glanced at the clock, and a smile spread across his face.

"Just a few more minutes and I can go visit Sakura-chan at the hospital. Then I can pick Shinachiku, Minato, and Kushina up from the academy." Naruto thought happily as he hurried his typing, trying to finish the last of his work.

Suddenly the door to the office burst open, with Moegi and Udon standing in the threshold.

"Lord Seventh!" They both yelled.

"There has been a vandalism." Moegi said running up to the desk.

Naruto sighed and pushed his chair out from the desk. He straightened out his Hokage robes, which were orange with black flames along the bottom.

"Let me guess, its Shinachiku again isn't it?" Naruto said standing up.

"Why don't you turn around and look out the window." Shikamaru drawled out as he pointed out the window.

Naruto turned around and spotted the Hokage Monument covered in red paint with his son hanging from a rope. A smile graced Naruto's face before he started to panic as he came to the realization that Sakura would blame him for telling Shinachiku about when he painted the Hokage Monument at his age. Naruto jumped out the window, and ran towards the Monument.

'_Kami, Shinachiku you better pray I get there before you mom does. Otherwise she will blame me for this. And she is scary when she is angry.'_ Naruto thought as he sprinted through the streets.

Everyone Naruto passed was looking at the Monument. But none of them seemed upset, they all were chuckling and smiling.

Right as Naruto got to the Hokage Monument, he heard a voice that scared him, the sound of his angry wife.

"SHANNARO!" yelled the wife of the Seventh as she landed on the top of the mountain with a chakra enhanced, in front of Shinachiku. There was a small crater on where she landed as the aura of terror radiated from her. Said boy was shivering in fear, for he knew the look on his mother. She was pissed off.

"Mo…mo…mo…mo…mom!" said a scared Shinachiku.

"SHINACHIKU UZUMAKI! What have you done?! Today is a very big day for your father and this village and you vandalized this monument!? You, mister, are in a whole lot of trouble. You will clean this monument this instant!" said an angry Sakura.

"I…I was just trying to be like dad." said a sad Shinachiku.

"Sa…Sakura-chan. Give Shinachiku a break, he just wants to be like me." said Naruto as he tried to calm Sakura down against his better judgement.

Sakura changed her focus from her son and directed her attention to Naruto who had just landed next to her. She pointed her fingers at him.

"YOU! You planted the seeds in him, last night, during dinner! You told him about your exploits as the prankster! And this happens! Look! Of all things he managed to write on you, genius was on it! WHAT HAVE YOU TAUGHT HIM?!" scolded the pinkette as she grabbed the collar of her husband and shaking him.

At that point of time, the sound of a baby laughing and clapping her pudgy hands together brought the three's attention to the sling that Sakura was carrying over her back. On the sling was a baby. This baby on her sling had pink hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. Her name was Katsumi Uzumaki. She was born just 5 months ago. It was obvious that she was amused at her brother and father being pulverized by her mother.

Letting go of Naruto, Sakura brough her sling to her front, Sakura went into her mother mode and tickled the little baby, making her laugh even more. Naruto and Shinachiku took that opportunity to try and escape the pinkette's wrath but were stopped when they felt her glare on their backs.

"And where exactly are the two of you going?" asked Sakura.

"N…n…nowhere!" both Naruto and Shinachiku replied at the same time.

"Damn right you are. The two of you are cleaning this monument up right now!" ordered Sakura.

"Aww man!" Shinachiku whined.

"Why do I have to clean it up Sakura-chan?" whined Naruto.

"BECAUSE YOU GAVE OUR SON THE IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!" yelled Sakura as her head grew several times its normal size before returning its normal size.

"Now start cleaning or no ramen for a month." said Sakura causing Naruto's and Shinachiku's eyes to widen in shock. Threatening them with no ramen always seemed to get them to do what she wanted them to do.

"I bet I can clean the monument faster than you Dad." said Shinachiku before starting to clean the monument.

"You're on." said Naruto as he joined his son in cleaning the monument.

What those two would do to keep their ramen.

Sakura just shook her head as she watched her husband and son clean the monument. Leave it to the two of them to make cleaning a race.

'_What am I going to do with those two?'_ thought Sakura before she turned away and headed towards home. Sometimes, she wonders how her life has come to this. But as she looked back at her husband and son and back down to her giggling daughter in her arms. She smiles as she knows she wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you guys think? To be honest with you guys, NaruSaku should have happened I mean if Kishimoto was going with NaruHinaSasuSaku from the beginning, then why did he have Naruto be in love with Sakura throughout the whole manga except the last two then turn around and be with Hinata? He made Naruto into an ass by saying that he loved Sakura and no one else yet ended up with Hinata and destroyed Sakura's character development by growing out of her pathetic fangirl phase into an independent and strong kunoichi back into a pathetic fangirl phase just to be with Sasuke. It seems to me that the whole 'SHIPPUDEN' series was focused on bringing Sasuke back and everything that happened was because of it. Hell, the whole FOURTH GREAT SHINOBI WAR ended up being pointless as Madara wasn't even defeated by the Alliance, but from some random woman we never even heard about and that fight between Kaguya and Team 7 was even more POINTLESS than the war itself. Also, Sakura knows that Naruto loves her, but has never heard it from Naruto himself. By not doing that, Sakura's fake confession made her into an ass for taking advantage of his feelings even though she was trying to protect him. The least Kishimoto could have done was have Naruto confess his feelings to Sakura and let Sakura decide what to do with it. Also Naruto never told Sakura that he was the one who complimented her forehead and almost kissed her NOT Sasuke. Because to me, Sakura based her whole 'love' of Sasuke on that moment. But instead, that never happens. It makes no sense. I mean if he was going to go with NaruHina/SasuSaku, then he should have had Naruto never be in love with Sakura in the first place and Sasuke not leaving the village for power and return Sakura's feelings earlier instead of waiting till chapter 699. I mean Sasuke seems OOC in that chapter. But he didn't, and in doing so, ended up allowing the NaruSaku pairing to be born and grow from teammates to friends to best friends to something that could have been more but never happened. I mean Naruto has said that as long as Sakura is happy then he is happy even if she doesn't end up with him. But in the last chapter, it does seem like the two of them are happy. I mean Sakura is taking care of her daughter that looks more like a SasuKarin child than a SasuSaku by herself as Sasuke is nowhere to be seen. Also should be happy that his son is following in his footsteps, but is angry at his son for painting the Hokage Monument. To me Naruto is OOC it that regard. To me, I think that the only person that is actually happy how things have turned out is Hinata because she got her 'Naruto-kun.' Which reminds me, Naruto ended up with a stuttering, fainting stalker ans Sakura ended up with a guy who broke her heart, put her down, and almost killed her twice. I mean what will their parents tell their kids when they asked them how they fell in love. For SasuSaku it would be something like, "We fell in love after we tried to kill each other twice." As for the NaruHina, it would probably be like, "I stalked him until he gave in to be with me." WHAT THE HELL WAS KISHIMOTO THINKING?! Those are not loving relationships at all. I know that Kishi said he was terrible at writing romance and boy did it show in his manga. If he was so terrible with it then he could have asked someone who is a pro at writing romance to help him, but did not. In my honest opinion, Kishimoto should have left the ending open as to who ends up with who, so that the fans can decide for themselves and allow them to believe that their pairing is canon so that everyone will be happy, but he chose not to. NaruSaku had more moments than NaruHina/SasuSaku combined in my opinion. I mean after all the crap that Naruto and Sakura went through together you would think they would be together in the end. Not to mention that the way the two of them acted was like an old married couple. Also Sakura had been thought to be NARUTO'S GIRLFRIEND by three different people and one of those people was NARUTO'S OWN FATHER. However, Kishi is using Naruto: The Last Movie as an excuse for why he picked NaruHina/SasuSaku. If it had to take a movie to explain why those two pairing are canon, then why couldn't he have done that in the manga instead? I will NOT be watching that movie for all it will do will upset me more than I already am. All in all, Kishimoto ruined a manga that could have turned out so much better than it originally did. I hope we, NaruSaku fans, can convince Kishi to do an AU Naruto movie where NaruSaku happens as a pairing instead of NaruHina/SasuSaku. To me and all of us NaruSaku fans, NaruSaku will always be considered canon to us. BELIEVE IT!**

**Anyways, please READ& REVIEW. I enjoy reading your guys reviews.**

**NARUSAKU FOREVER!**


End file.
